A Mother's Promise
by bostonfan
Summary: Some promises must be kept. Can Miss Parker keep all her promises?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.  
  
I awoke in a strange room. It was dark yet I could sense someone was near. I looked around and there she was. At first I had thought it was just a dream but seeing her sitting beside me helped to make it real. She must have realized I was awake because she looked at me groggily. I felt a sudden relief having her here with me.  
  
"When did you wake up?" Miss Parker said. "Right before you did." I replied. Tension was slowly making its way into our faces. My mother and I still have trouble communicating with each other sometimes. I really can't explain it. Even though I trust her and she trusts me we don't know how to express ourselves.  
  
"What happened to me?" I asked and suddenly wished I hadn't. Her face was full of mixed emotions and I saw teardrops spring to her eyes.  
  
"I wasn't able to protect you." She said. "Baby I'm so sorry. I made you a promise that they would never hurt you again and I didn't keep it."  
  
I reached for her hand and she gave it willingly. It is difficult for someone to understand who doesn't know our situation. I am 18 years old but up until a few months ago I didn't know who my parents were and they didn't know I existed. I was created by a corporation that exploits talented children. My parents became part of their plan unbeknownst to them. What makes our situation worse is that it was orchestrated by my very own grandfather the chairman of the CENTRE.  
  
The events of the previous day were starting to come back to me. I had been beaten at my grandfather's request. He has yet to realize that I know who exactly he is.  
  
Suddenly the only thing I want to do is crawl into my mother's arms and forget about everything that has happened. She must have read my mind because before I could say another word, Mom was out of her chair and pulling me into a secure hug.  
  
It must sound strange for a young adult to wish for their mommy's to hold them but it is definitely not something I am used to. I grew up in a life devoid of any true feelings of comfort or happiness. Since I found my mother, she has done her best to make me feel secure and loved while I am in her presence.  
  
We must have sat embraced in our own separate worlds for several minutes but we soon came back to earth when we heard a knock at the door. Mom quickly returned to her previous chair before saying a stern "Come in."  
  
Sydney quickly made his way into the room followed closely by Broots. The men looked quite serious as they moved deeper into the room.  
  
"Miss Parker it's not safe for you to stay much longer." Sydney said gently. "People are starting to get suspicious of the attention you are given to Jewel." Broots added weakly.  
  
"I don't want to leave you but I know I must," Miss Parker said agreeing with the two men who only had her best interests at heart. "I'll see you tomorrow, if I can."  
  
Miss Parker walked down the hall trying to put back into place the mask she wore while she was at work. "I will not let my father or anyone hurt Jewel again. The only way I can ensure her safety is to get her far away from here. I will have a lot of explaining to do to Jarod to convince him to help me but I know he will when he finds out about her."  
  
This is my first story so please read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jewel had lived her entire life in the Centre trying not to get noticed too much and she had done a good job of staying hidden up until a few months ago when by accident she found her records in the Centre mainframe.  
  
Mr. Parker, her grandfather, had started the project after the scientists had failed to make any progress in the Gemini project. Creating a child from two parents seemed to be much easier that cloning one person, so he choose his two best assets to become parents of what they hoped would be a remarkable pretender. Jarod and his daughter would be the perfect specimens to create such a remarkable child. The only flaw in the project was he could not manipulate the child's sex in those days of genetic science.  
  
When the baby was born and it was found to be a female, Mr. Parker felt like the Centre scientists had failed again. It was found that in most cases the pretender gene was recessive in females, so early training was lessoned in her case, a mistake he never realized he made. Jewel became very good at hiding the fact that she was as gifted as her parents after all she was a very good pretender. Yet every time she was tested as a pretender she failed miserable. It became very much like a game for her to infuriate the men who were performing the tests.  
  
As a result of her failing the pretender tests, Jewel was assigned smaller projects that didn't get her noticed which included computer work and this is what lead her to finding her parents. After doing some routine computer checks she found her name imbedded into a file known as Solomon. In the file contained a detailed record of her creation. She was surprised to find her mother was none other that Miss Parker, the chairman's daughter.  
  
Jewel had seen Miss Parker a few times as walked through the Centre hallways. She had dreamed of finding her family one day much like every child at the Centre did at one point or another, but Jewel was afraid to approach her mother. She had no idea how or what to say to the woman. Miss Parker looked like someone who didn't like to be bothered and Jewel was afraid that her mother would reject her. Rejection being the one thing Jewel would never be able to recover from.  
  
Jewel spent several days debating the best way to break the news to her family when the most unexpected thing happened. Angelo came through her vents and said only two words, "Mother knows". It was like a weight had been lifted from Jewel's shoulders.  
  
Miss Parker took the news relatively well that she had a daughter. When Angelo delivered the file to her, she didn't know what to expect. As she read, tears crept silently down her face. Miss Parker could not believe that she and Jarod shared a child. She stormed out of her office hell bent on seeing her child. Along the way, she met Sydney and Broots, who could tell by her attitude that she would kill whoever put her in that mood. Sydney convinced Miss Parker to calm down and tell him what was wrong with her. She agreed to talk to the two of them before she did anything she would regret but not in the Centre. They would meet at her house this evening.  
  
Miss Parker decided that she could not go home without at least seeing her daughter. With a few clicks from her computer, Jewel was easily located. Jewel was working imputing data into the Centre mainframe from a computer workstation on SL-5. Miss Parker walked casually down the hall leading to the workstation. She had decided not to speak to the girl for fear it would cause the two to them to be noticed by security cameras.  
  
As Miss Parker turned a corner the dark haired girl came into view. Miss Parker recognized her daughter instantly because when their eyes met she was looking into familiar brown eyes. Miss Parker tired to act nonchalant as she walked through the corridor but she couldn't help but stare. At that moment Jewel looked up and seemed stunned to she her mother looking at her and she smiled in spite of herself. Miss Parker was startled back into reality by the smile and realized her daughter knew that she was her mother. She hurried along the hall and out the Centre doors before she fully regained control over her emotions.  
  
Miss Parker waited impatiently for Sydney and Broots to arrive at her home that evening. When the doorbell finally rang she was up and to the door in seconds. The two men could tell that something important was weighing on their friends mind as she tried to find the words to tell them.  
  
"I have a daughter," Miss Parker finally blurted out. "That son of a bitch that I call Daddy has used my genes in a Centre project and that's not the worst of it." Broots and Sydney were stunned as they waited for the woman to proceed. "She is Jarod's child as well. What am I going to do? I don't even know my own daughter and I don't know that I ever will be able to get to know her without endangering her life or mine for that matter." Miss Parker spoke in ragged breaths as the tears began to fall.  
  
Sydney regained his composure before Broots did and quickly tried to comfort his weeping friend. "Miss Parker one way or another Broots and I will help you find a way to get to know your daughter in a way that won't endanger either of your lives."  
  
Soon the three people had devised a plan that would have Jewel assigned to the pursuit of Jarod, which was the only way Miss Parker would have any reason to speak to the girl without getting noticed by the Tower. The plan worked like a charm and soon Jewel was assigned to the project. Miss Parker could never be too sure about a safe time or place to broche the subject of Jewel parentage until one day it became necessary for her to accompany her on a trip to find Jarod. Mr. Parker was reluctant to allow Jewel to go on the trip but his daughter convinced him that Jewel was becoming a valuable resource in finding Jarod, so he agreed to let Jewel go on the journey. Besides he wasn't worried about the connection between his daughter and her daughter, Jewel was expendable and could disappear if need be at the drop of a hat.  
  
Miss Parker, Jewel, Sydney, and Broots were soon far away from the Centre chasing a phony lead on Jarod's hereabouts. Jewel didn't know how to react when she left the Centre. She had never been anywhere without being surrounded by Sweepers and even then she never was over a mile from the Centre walls. As the group checked into a shabby motel, the two men left mother and daughter to talk and connect.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this," Miss Parker slowly said choosing her words carefully, "but I'm your mother. I only found out about your existence about a month ago." Jewel didn't know what to say. All the time she had been working with Miss Parker, she had been afraid that her mother would reject her but she didn't. Slowly Jewel said, "I've known about you for awhile but I had been afraid to tell you. I didn't know how and plus I was afraid you wouldn't want me." Despair was slowly making its way into her voice and tear began to well in her eyes.  
  
Miss Parker suddenly realized what it must have been like for her daughter to grow up in the Centre without anyone to love and comfort her. At least Jarod had Sydney when he was growing up. Suddenly Miss Parker's maternal instinct kicked in and she felt the need to comfort her daughter yet she wasn't exactly sure how to do this. She hesitantly walked the few steps to where Jewel sat perched on the corner of the bed and enfolded her daughter in their first hug. Jewel hadn't been expecting the hug and sat for several seconds stunned. She quickly came back to reality and wrapped her arms around her mother and cried. Miss Parker rocked her daughter as if she where a baby and quietly whispered "Momma's here now, don't cry baby. Don't cry. I promise nothing bad will happen to you."  
  
The emotion reunion had taken its toll on mother and daughter and they quickly fell into a comfortable sleep. They were awakened the next morning by Sydney knocking on the door. They arose and answered the door.  
  
"Miss Parker we will be expected back in Blue Cove soon" Sydney said sadly. "I hope the two of you had time to talk last night" the psychiatrist said. "Don't worry Sydney, Jewel and I talked and she understands that when we go back to the Centre we have to act like nothing has happened eventually we will find a way to leave the Centre for good. She understands Sydney, after all Jewel is a very bright girl just like her father." Sydney smiled at the last comment motherhood seemed to be agreeing with his friend.  
  
So they returned to Blue Cove and acted like nothing had happened while they were gone. Jewel continued to work on the team to find Jarod while her mother worked on coming up with a plan to get the two of them safely away from the Centre. Occasionally Jewel was allowed to go on a trip to catch Jarod and mother and daughter would spend this time talking and getting to know one another.  
  
This is what eventually led to Jewel being beaten at her grandfathers request. He felt that she was getting to close to her mother. Miss Parker and Jewel had never did anything to make him believe that either one of them knew the truth but he felt that it his daughter did know about the child she would try to get vengeance on him for the beating.  
  
At first when Miss Parker had wanted to barge into her father's office and shoot anyone and everyone in the room after she saw what had happened to her daughter. It was Sydney who finally convinced her it was a test to see where her loyalties laid.  
  
So Miss Parker slowly realized there was no other way around what she had to do. She would have to contact Jarod and let him know that she need his help in protecting their daughter.   
This is my first story ever so I would appreciate any and all comments you could make in helping me improve my story. Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Mother's Promise  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Miss Parker waited tensely for Jarod to call. She knew he would eventually but how would he take the information she had been hiding from him for months. The telephone ringing brought her back to reality. "What," came Miss Parker's usual reply.  
  
"Parker it's been a while; I hope everything is alright," Jarod said smugly.  
  
"Shut up Jarod. I hare something to tell you and you need to listen closely." She said sternly.  
  
"What is it Parker? You sound upset."  
  
"Jarod have you every heard of a project called Solomon? Angelo will be sending you a file on it in the morning. Once you've read it, call me from a secure line." And with that Miss Parker hung up the phone leaving a stunned pretender on the other end of the line.  
  
When Jarod received the file, he read it quickly. He wanted answers for what the Centre had done and he called Miss Parker for the answers. Once she was on the line, Jarod didn't give her time to speak. He started yelling question after question at her.  
  
"How could they do this to us? You are his daughter for God's sake. Why would he choose you to be in the project? Is she alright? Have you seen her?" Jarod asked without pausing to catch his breath.  
  
"I don't know why Jarod, but I'm glad he did. I need your help. She needs your help. Is there anyway we can meet?" Parker asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't know Parker you could be trying to lure me into one of your traps."  
  
"I would never do that. I wouldn't jeopardize our daughter's life by betraying you?"  
  
"Okay" Jarod finally replied, "go to a motel right outside of Blue Cove called The Traveler's Lodge at 8 o'clock tomorrow night." Jarod hung up the phone and immediately started packing his bags for the trip ahead of him. While he packed, his mind wandered to the idea of being a father.  
  
Jarod had been watching the parking lot closely, waiting for Parker to arrive. At exactly 8 o'clock, Miss Parker pulled into the lot. Jarod watched her for several minutes to make sure she wasn't followed. Finally he motioned her into the room he was in.  
  
She walked in and Jarod couldn't believe they were in the same room with one another without a gun being pointed at his head. Jarod waited patiently for her to begin and it was the only time in recent memory that Parker didn't seem to be in control of her emotions. Finally she spoke. As she did so her voice began to crack ever so subtly.  
  
"Her name is Jewel. We have a daughter and her name is Jewel. I brought a picture for you to see. She actually looks a lot like you."  
  
"Thanks Parker. I would love to see her. I would love to get to know her as well. I want to thank you. You didn't have to tell me about her but I'm glad you did."  
  
"The truth is I've known about Jewel for a couple of months but I was afraid to tell you." Miss Parker said defensively. She was slowly putting some distance between herself and Jarod.  
  
Jarod spoke suddenly. "Why would you be afraid to tell me Parker?"  
  
"At first I was afraid you would try and take her away from me. I barely knew her and yet I couldn't imagine losing her but now I realize that was a mistake. That is why I'm here. I want you to take her. I can't keep her safe and I know you can."  
  
"What are you talking about Parker? Why can't you keep Jewel safe? Has something happened to her?" Jarod said anxiously.  
  
Miss Parker started to answer him but she had to stop because the tears had started falling and her voice seemed to fail her. "She's alright now but a couple of days ago she was beaten at my father's request. He felt she wasn't performing to the best of her abilities on the pursuit for you."  
  
"I'll kill him with my bare hands if he ever touches her again." Jarod spit the words out with as much malice as Miss Parker had ever heard. Miss Parker was also touched at the amount of fatherly concern Jarod had over the daughter he had never met. Her own father had never shown that much concern over her.  
  
"I've come up with a plan for you to take Jewel and disappear. I can make sure the Centre never finds the two of you and she can have a relatively normal life." Parker spoke after Jarod calmed down.  
  
The two of them spent the next several hours going over ever detail of Miss Parker's plan. Finally they were satisfied that the plan would work. Jarod had noticed that the talk of leaving Jewel was taking its toll on Parker and he suggested that she go home and get some rest.  
  
"I'm trusting you Jarod to take care of our little girl. Please make sure she's happy and don't let her forget that I love her."  
  
"I'll protect her with my very life Parker. Just make sure you don't get caught and I will meet you in a couple of days." As Miss Parker left the motel she prayed she had made the right decision. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See the first chapter  
  
A Mother's Promise  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Come with us Parker. Pack your bags and never look back. Together we can protect our daughter and find a place where the Centre will never find us."  
  
Jarod's words continued to echo in her mind days after their conversation on getting on Jewel away from the Centre. Parker wished it was that simple. She knew the Centre would never give up on finding their lost property and she thought she could best protect the people that she loved by staying at the Centre.  
  
As the result of Jewel upcoming departure, Miss Parker found herself in a dark mood that could not be lifted. The mood did not go unnoticed by Jewel, Sydney, and Broots. Finally the day arrived that Jarod and Parker had agreed upon to set their plan into motion. Jarod had arranged for a lead on his whereabouts to be found in Seattle which would require an overnight stay. All Miss Parker had to do was convince her father it was necessary to take Jewel with them. Jewel had accompanied the team before on short trips but if the plan was to work she had to be on the plane to Seattle.  
  
As Miss Parker made her way to her father's office she tried to ready herself mental and emotionally for the days ahead. It all depended on this one meeting with her father.  
  
"Daddy, we have a solid lead on Jarod. It is in Seattle. He is posing as a high school guidance counselor. Sydney, Broots, and I have come up with a plan but it involves taking Jewel along."  
  
"Angel are you sure it is wise to take Jewel on an overnight trip. She's never been away from the Centre for that long."  
  
"Yes, Daddy it is essential in capturing Jarod. We are going to have her pose as a student at that high school. Jarod's never seen her before so she can watch him from the inside. She can alert the Sweeper team of his position in the school and they can take him into custody. It's our best chance to bring him in."  
  
"Alright Angel. Just bring Jarod back where he belongs."  
  
Miss Parker felt the tension slowly making its way into her shoulders as she left her father's office. She had not told anyone of her plans to meet Jarod the following afternoon and the stress was beginning to take its toll on her. Parker knew that Jewel would take the separation hard and she wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye to her daughter.  
  
Once on the jet, Jewel felt much better. She had never been beaten that severely before and it scared her more than she cared to admit. The further she got away from the Centre the better she felt.  
  
As she sat beside her mother, Jewel's mind began to wander on the information she had found recently. She couldn't help but wonder when she should tell her mother what she had found. She decided she would tell Parker when they finally had a moment alone. Jewel was very uncomfortable speaking with so many sweepers around.  
  
The plan touched down on a rainy Seattle afternoon. Jewel was amazed at all the people moving around the airport. Miss Parker knew it was now or never; she had to put her plan into action.  
  
"Sam, I've already spoken to the principal of the school. Thanks to the phony birth certificate and social security number, Jewel is already registered to start school. All I have to do is sign a few papers in his office. It would be best for me to take her alone so Jarod want notice anything is wrong. We will meet you back at the hotel room this evening."  
  
"Yes Miss Parker" her loyal sweeper replied.  
  
On the drive to the meeting point, Miss Parker tried to find the right words to tell Jewel what was going on but she didn't have the heart. Jewel seemed so happy to be away from everyone and was enjoying the fact that she had her mother all to herself. Finally they arrived at the park that Jarod agreed to meet them at.  
  
"Mom this is not a high school. What's going on."  
  
At that moment Jarod made his way to the car and casually got into the backseat. He couldn't stop himself from staring at his daughter.  
  
"I don't understand. You are supposed to catch Jarod. I mean my father. What are we doing here? What is he doing in our car?" Jewel rattled off questions as her mind worked to grasp the situation.  
  
Jarod watched in fascination as his daughter worked to comprehend the situation she was in. He had to smile to himself. He was in the same car with his daughter.  
  
Miss Parker was dealing with a whole different set of emotions. She didn't want to say goodbye to her child. A child the Centre had kept hidden from her all these years.  
  
"Jewel, I want you to go with your father. The Centre won't be able to find you and Jarod. You will finally have a normal life." Miss Parker spoke the word hesitantly, hoping Jewel wouldn't realize this was breaking her heart. Jewel listened to her mother but her response wasn't what either of the adults suspected.  
  
"NO! I won't leave you. I can't leave now there are important things to do before we leave the Centre."  
  
Jewel could see that Jarod seemed a little upset be her comments, so finally she addressed her father for the first time.  
  
"It's not that I don't want to go with you. I want to get to know you. You're my father, of course I want to get to know you." Jewel smiled affectionately at her father. Jarod reached across the seat to hug Jewel. A huge smile was plastered across his face.  
  
Miss Parker watched to sweet reunion between father and daughter but her mind was elsewhere. The fact that her daughter said "we" was not lost to Miss Parker. Jewel didn't want to leave her, but what things did they have to do at the Centre.  
  
"What are you talking about Baby? What things do we have to do?" Miss Parker asked questioningly.  
  
"I didn't have time to tell you before we left the Centre this morning but I have been searching through the mainframe for information on the Solomon Project. I thought I might find more information on my life or why I was created. I found more that I expected."  
  
Jarod's mind began to race. What could she have found? When it came to the Centre, you could never be sure.  
  
"What did you find?" Jarod finally asked.  
  
"The Solomon Project is still an active project. At first I thought it was a mistake but I did some more checking and realized I was right. What reason did the Centre have in keeping the project active after the disappointment of my birth? Then it hit me. The Centre developed the technology of genetically engineering a child to have the desired sex."  
  
Jewel paused for a moment to let the information sink in to her parents. She could tell they understood what she was talking about by the disgusted looks on their faces. Finally she decided it was time to continue.  
  
"I've only been able to find 2 new test subjects from the Solomon Project. They have kept them well hidden. One was easy to locate but the other I'm still working on. Mom, one of the test subjects is a baby. One that you're familiar with; it's Baby Parker."  
  
Miss Parker took a ragged breath as she listened to her daughter. She couldn't believe what she was being told.  
  
"Oh my God! I can't believe my own father would do this to me. He's kept me away from my own children. Our children. Jarod you must help us get them out. Please."  
  
"Don't worry Parker. We'll get all of our children out safely." Jarod spoke confidently. His mind was already at work on a plan.

Like I've said before, This is my first fanfiction so any feedback you can give me would be appreciated. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The Pretender and its characters are owned by NBC and TNT.  
  
Chapter 5 A Mother's Promise  
  
They huddled close together in a small dingy motel room a few blocks away from the school Jarod was working at. All Jarod could do was stare at his daughter. She had come up with a well thought out plan to help her family escape from the Centre. He listened and made and few changes her and there.  
  
"Parker are you okay with the plan? I think it is a brilliant idea and it should work if we can find what sublevel our son is on." Jarod spoke confidently. He hoped to see some spark in her eyes. She was taking the news about the continual betrayal of her father rather hard.  
  
"Mom it's going to be okay. We'll find my brothers and leave. Then we can all be together"  
  
Parker was struck by the fact that Jewel was trying to take care of her when she should be taking care of Jewel.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been acting out of sorts. Of course everything is going to be okay. Your father and I will take care of it." Miss Parker said as she stood up and crossed the room to where her daughter was sitting. She suddenly realized it was getting to be late.  
  
"We have to leave now Jewel or people will start to get suspicious. Don't worry Jarod, we will tell the sweeper team that you left the school before Jewel got there and we will be back at the Centre before night fall."  
  
Jarod didn't want to say goodbye to them, but if everything went as planned they would be together in less than two weeks.  
  
"Take care of Jewel and yourself," Jarod said sharply.  
  
"Don't worry Jarod. I would protect her with my life," Parker quickly added.  
  
Jarod thought about what Miss Parker had just said and added, "I want both of you to be okay. You're both very important to me.  
  
Jarod wanted to show Parker how much she meant to him but he wasn't exactly sure how to do that. So he did the only thing he knew to do; he walked them to their car but as they left the motel room, he took the hanks of the two women that meant the most to him in the world and to his surprise Miss Parker didn't jerk her hand away.  
  
Jewel noticed the looks in her parents' eyes. There were uncontrollable emotions lying just below the surface, if they would only take the time to notice them.  
  
The days had gone by quickly, and Parker, Jarod and Jewel worked hard to complete their parts of the plan. It took them longer to find the older boy than they had expected. In the end it wasn't the three of them who found him. Angelo found him and alerted Parker to her son's presence in an isolated corner of SL-15. How Angelo knew about their plan no one knew but they were happy to have his help.  
  
Finally the day arrived to set their plan into action. Parker and Jarod had been in constant communication with one another during the two weeks. They spent a great deal of time discussing possible problems they might run into and where to take their children once they had them out of the Centre.  
  
It was a perfect night for their escape. A storm had moved into the Blue Cove area bringing with it a substantial amount of rain. Jarod crept to a loose grate leading into the Centre. Meanwhile Miss Parker sat at her desk nervously watching the clock. Suddenly the entire complex was plunged into darkness. Jewel slipped into her mother's office with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Good work Sweetheart. Now let's go, we don't have much time,"  
  
They removed the cover to the air duct and climbed into it. They were quickly joined by Jarod who had made his way undetected into the heart of the Centre.  
  
"Okay does everyone remember what they are to do? We'll meet up with one another on SL-2 to leave." Jarod's words were strained and the tension was visible on his face.  
  
The group disbanded and went their separate ways. Each one had an important task to complete before they could leave the Centre behind.  
  
Miss Parker slowly made her way to the nursery Mr. Parker had installed near the tower. She could hear people frantically moving in the hallways trying to figure out the cause of the blackout. She silently slipped into her son's room and made her way to the crib that contained his sleeping form.  
  
She carefully lifted him from the crib and held him in her arms. Parker's emotions threatened to over take her when she realized just how precious her son's life was to her. She quickly placed him in a carrier secured to her back and made her way back into the pipe work that ran throughout the Centre.  
  
Parker couldn't help but worry over the others and she hoped their parts of the plan was going as smoothly as her had gone.  
  
Meanwhile in a research lab Jewel crept through the ominous medical equipment and found what she was looking for. The genetic samples of her parents were located somewhere in this laboratory and she was determined to make sure that the Centre was not able to create any more children without her parent's knowledge.  
  
She found the storage unit and it was protected with an electronic lock that had been deactivated during the blackout. She searched through the samples until she found the right ones. She quickly destroyed all the genetic material that was stored in the unit. As she was leaving she couldn't help but feel satisfied over how easily the plan was falling into place. As she crept into the pipe work, she failed to see the sweeper making his rounds but the sweeper did not fail to see her.  
  
Jarod felt the strain of his activities settle upon him as he diligently moved to the last room in SL-15. It held his son and he was determined to rescue him from the hell he was in.  
  
He looked down into the room and saw for the first time his little boy. Jarod couldn't help but notice the way his son looked. He was a small boy no more that 9 or 10. He looked like a perfect combination of both his parents' features. His dark brown hair lay across his forehead and hid part of his eyes. Jarod couldn't help but notice the resemblance the boy held to Jewel. Jarod felt the sting of salty tears making its way down his cheeks.  
  
Jarod walked over to where the boy lay and tried to gently nudge him awake. The boy opened his eyes and jumped at the site of an unknown man in his room.  
  
"I want hurt you. I'm here to get you out of here." Jarod said confidently. "What's your name?" his son asked quizzically.  
  
"My name is Jarod and I'm a friend. What's yours?"  
  
"My name is Jason. At least that's what Mr. Raines calls me."  
  
"Well Jason we have got to go. There are some people waiting on us and I would hate to let them down. You need to be very quiet and stay close to me, okay."  
  
Jason shook his head nervously as he climbed in behind Jarod.  
  
Each member of the rescue group worked their way quickly to their meeting place. Miss Parker arrived first, quickly followed by Jewel, and finally Jarod and Jason joined the huddled group. Miss Parker held the baby close to her heart as the stood and had a quiet reunion of sorts. She felt the urge to hug her older son but thought better of it since the boy looked quite shaken up over the recent events.  
  
As they were hurrying to leave, they heard movements in the tunnels close to were they were. A team of sweepers led by Mr. Lyle was making its way towards them. Jarod tried to hurry his family through the tunnel but in his mind he knew that they would be caught if they didn't act fast.  
  
Jewel also realized this fact and she was determined to do what ever she had to do to ensure her families' safety. She slipped her mother's gun from the holster and turned to her parents.  
  
Jarod realized what his daughter was doing and turned to stop her.  
  
"No Jewel we're all getting out of here together."  
  
"Dad you know that we can't all out run the sweeper team. You and Mom have your hands full with the boys and they will need you when you get to the outside world. Besides if you sacrificed yourself it would be harder for me and mom to get you out. At least this way you have a better chance of protecting the boys and I know you will come and get me out as soon as you can."  
  
"No Jarod! We can't let Jewel do this. They might hurt her or worse. I won't let her so it." Parker was practically screaming.  
  
"Parker do you think I want our daughter to do this, but she's right our best chance of survival is to let her."  
  
Tears were rolling down mother and daughter's cheeks as they quickly said goodbye.  
  
"We will be back for you. Don't ever give up hope. Never forget that we love you Jewel." Parker told Jewel.  
  
The last time Miss Parker saw her daughter before they escaped the Centre was Jewel running towards Lyle and the Sweepers. Her gun was aimed right in the middle of them and she had them all stopped in their tracks.  
  
To be continued.  
  
As I have said before, this is my first fanfiction and I really need some feedback on the progress of the story, so please let me know how I am doing. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Sorry it has been so long since I updated. Summer school was tougher than I expected.  
  
A Mother's Promise Chapter 6  
  
They drove through the night in uncomfortable silence. Parker kept looking at the backseat. The baby had fallen asleep once the excitement of their escape settled down. Jason, on the other hand, was still wide awake. He looked petrified and hadn't said a word since they left the Centre.  
  
Jarod had a death grip on the wheel and Parker could feel the tension radiating off of him. She knew he regretted leaving Jewel behind. She certainly regretted it and couldn't help but wonder if there had been another way.  
  
The thought of their daughter all alone at the Centre brought tears to her eyes. She tried to keep them hidden but Jarod noticed. He calculated his words carefully and finally he spoke.  
  
"I think we have gone far enough tonight. We should stop and try to get some rest."  
  
Parker couldn't speak without her voice giving her pain away, so she nodded a quick yes instead.  
  
A couple of minutes later they found a roadside motel and pulled in. Parker waited in the car with the boys while Jarod went and got them a room on the far side of the motel away from the prying eyes of cars passing by.  
  
Parker unstrapped the baby from its carrier and as she picked him up, she felt tightness in her heart she hadn't expected. As if this is what she had wanted all along.....babies, her babies. Or was it because they were Jarod's children as well.  
  
Parker watched as Jarod put Jason to bed. She couldn't help but notice how similarly they looked. She put the baby down beside Jason since that's where he seemed to be the happiest.  
  
"Jarod, we need to talk about what we're going to do. How are we going to get Jewel out and what are we going to do about the boys? We can't risk anything happening to them.  
  
Jarod ran his fingers through his hair before he spoke. "Don't worry Parker. I'm going to get Jewel out of that hell hole. As for the boys, I think we should tell them who we are as soon as possible. They deserve to know that we are their parents."  
  
"I just want her back Jarod. What if they hurt her? Hasn't she been through enough in her life without being abandoned by us?" Parker's voice had suddenly found its strength and she was yelling before she even realized it.  
  
Jarod knew the day's events were taking their toll on Parker. He didn't blame her for yelling. "I didn't want to leave Jewel behind anymore than you did but I promise you I won't rest until she is back where she belongs."  
  
"You look exhausted Parker, lie down and get some sleep. I'm going to keep watch just to be safe." Jarod said softly.  
  
"No Jarod you need your rest as well. Believe me your not looking so good." Parker said firmly.  
  
Jarod didn't want to argue with her so he agreed. "Okay we'll both rest and get an early start tomorrow."  
  
Since that was settled, Parker tried to move the baby so that one of them could sleep with Jason, but he started to cry. Parker decided to leave the baby where he was. Jason and the baby seemed to have an attachment to each other instantly.  
  
She and Jarod had no choice but to share a bed if they were going to get any sleep. Jarod sat down nervously on his side of the bed. Parker laid down and got under the covers. Both spent several uncomfortable moments wide awake afraid to move in order to get comfortable.  
  
Finally Parker spoke. "We need to think of a name for the baby. We can't keep calling him it."  
  
"Okay, what names do you like Parker? Personally I just don't know what makes a good name."  
  
"Well our other children's names start with the letter J and so does yours. We could stay with that. Are their any names that begin with a J that you like, Jarod?"  
  
Jarod though for several minutes. "I can think of only one name that I really like that starts with a J and that is Jacob, but you might not agree." Jarod said with trepidation in his voice.  
  
"Jacob, I like it. I think it is perfect and it will make Sydney so happy that we though of his brother." Parker said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Jacob it is then." Jarod seemed overjoyed by their decision.  
  
They tension seemed to have been lifted after their conversation and both were able to drift off to sleep with smiles on their faces. Both hoped that tomorrow would be better for the new family than today had been.  
  
Please read and reply. This is my first fanfiction and feedback is always encouraging. Thanks. 


End file.
